supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eighteen
Chapter 1: Assassin for Hire. Nicole, Sophie, and Reicheru were in Russia, Another world Russia. "In this Another World, the Soviet Union didn't collapse, so a lot of communist countries are advanced." Nicole said. There was an auction going on, and the team were told to go to it, Marie and Mark were there with them. They went into the hall, they saw people of all ages for sale. "Okay, $5000 dollars, two assassins, one a North Korean boy and the other a South Korean girl, don't let his cute schoolgirl-like looks fool you, this young boy has killed over 300 targets." He annonced. They saw a boy with long hair, he was only wearing the ruined remains of a Russian army uniform, he was bare-chested and the girl wore a tattered tanktop. Both looked like they hardly bathed or showered. Reicheru went over, the man gave her a number, 20. "Their names, Eighteen and Seventeen." The heavily Russian-accented voice boomed. The two looked Asian, much like Marie. "They're Korean." She said. "Okay! Pay up!" He said. "$10000!" He said. The two looked at eachother, with a small groan, they wanted it to be over with. After hearing the rising prices. "$60000!" Reicheru shouted. "Sold!" He said. He pushed the two children towards. "These two are assassins for higher." He said. Marie looked at the state of the boy, he looked like he didn't have a good meal and he didn't smell good either, she felt her nose scrunch as she approached him. "What languages do they speak?" Nicole asked the auction master. "Eighteen and Seventeen speak Korean and Russian." She said. The male was shivering heavily. Nicole wrapped both children in a coat. " (Thank you)" He said in Korean. He was still nervous about affection, he was a slave, an assassin for hire, a hitman. When they went in the ship, Marie sat next to him "What is your real names?" She asked. " (Ri Dae-Jung, the girl is Park Su-Hyun)" He said in Korean. Marie looked shocked, in this world, she was a male who was an assassin for hire, Ri Dae-Jung was Mark's Korean name and the name he used when in the DPRK, and this boy, who was genetically the same as her, used this as his everyday name. " (They called me number 18)" He said in Russian "Um, I think I have clothes that look better than that, I'll go get them for you." She said. She went another room, she came back with a North Korean uniform. "Let's give you a bath, you stink." She said. Ri Dae-Jung was absolutely filthy, his old clothes, which used to be a Soviet uniform was falling off, he was shivering from the cold, there was dirt and grime developing on his face. After having a refreshing bath, he was put in the clean uniform. His hair was no longer matted, Nicole fixed his shoulder length hair, which he was thankful for. He was unused to kindness. He sat with Marie, then a low noise pierced the air between them, Marie realised the sound and spoke. "You're hungry, right?" She asked. He nodded. He had hardly eaten anything all day. The last thing he ate was stolen rice, his body now wanted more food. When his clothes were removed, His ribs were poking through his chest and his cheeks were hollow. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86